It's True To Be Your Friend
by Arisa Yukishiro
Summary: Kisah persahabatan L dan Light penuh derita super gaje. Gara-gara kapok bikin yang berchap-chap, memutuskan biat bikin Oneshot. RnR, please?


Lagi waras, saatnya bikin penpik serius~ hahaha, setelah bergila-gila ria dengan panpik terkutuk yang jadi konsumsi pribadi, memberanikan diri buat ngepost di sini lagi...

Kali ini korban saya adalah L Lawliet dari Death Note....

L: ***pasrah***

Disclaimer: Death Note is belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata, but L and Near is mine!!!! -geplaked-

Warning: OOC. Gak nyambung. Pembunuhan karakter. Obsesi author.

It's True To Be Your Friend

L's POV

"Apakah kita masih bisa bersahabat?"

Relung hatiku melesakkan pertanyaan itu begitu aku melirik Yagami-kun. Hatiku terus-terusan berkata bahwa dia adalah Kira. Kemungkinan dia Kira 75%, meskipun aku tak pernah mengatakan persentase itu pada siapapun. Itu hanya perasaanku yang berbicara, secara logika persentase dia Kira justru kurang dari 1%. Tapi tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan keyakinanku bahwa Yagami Light adalah Kira.

Dan... justru aku berharap bahwa Yagami-kun adalah Kira! Apa itu hanya dorongan dari sifatku yang tak mau menerima kekalahan? Tak mau menerima kenyataan bahwa aku kalah? Aku, L, detektif terkenal, salah orang, sama saja reputasiku turun! Analisisku salah, sama saja aku mengalami kekalahan! Dan aku tak suka kekalahan. Siapa juga sih, yang suka kekalahan?

Kulirik kembali Yagami-kun. Rasanya aku harus menanyakan hal ini padanya.

"Hei, Yagami-kun,"

"Ya?" tanyanya dengan anda datar. Ekspresi dan posisinya pun tak berubah. Rasanya sedikit sakit. Aku ini temannya, kan? Seharusanya aku dihargai lebih dari layar komputer yang sedang dihadapinya itu. Atau memang dia tak pernah menganggapku sebagai teman?

"Ada apa, Ryuuzaki?" Yagami-kun kembali bertanya. Kali ini nadanya berbeda. Lebih terkesan tak mau peduli.

"Aku mau tanya, tapi kau harus jawab dengan jujur.."

"Hn," kelihatannya Yagami-kun masih cuek.

"Apakah kita masih bisa berteman?"

"Aku tahu, kau masih menganggapku sebagai Kira." kali ini Yagami-kun menoleh ke arahku. "Aku bukan Kira, OK? Aku membantumu mencari Kira, secara logika aku pasti bukan Kira, kan?"

"Kau mengalihkan topik, Yagami-kun." protesku. "Aku tanya apakah kita masih bisa berteman atau tidak."

"Bisa saja selama kita masih hidup." jawabannya terkesan asal bunyi.

"Aku minta kau memikirkannya." aku agak putus asa.

"Apa?"

"Jawaban dari pertanyaanku tadi."

-Flashback Mode: ON-

Wammy's House, 18 tahun yang lalu.

Aku masih tenggelam dalam buku-buku di per[pustakaan khusus yang dibuatkan Watari untukku. Aku sudah mulai membaca sejak pukul enam pagi sampai sekarang matahari sudah terbenam. Seharian ini aku membaca terus. Membaca... hanya itu saja yang bisa kulakukan setiap harinya. Teman- temanku-- maksudku, anak-anak lain penghuni Wammy's House, tak suka bermain denganku. Dan sejujurnya aku tak tertarik pada permainan- permainan mereka. Aku lebih suka membaca. Mereka bilang aku anak emas Watari. Itu karena aku sedikit lebih pintar daripada mereka. Karena itu mereka tak suka bermain denganku. Mereka bilang aku tak butuh siapa-siapa karena Watari sudah memberikan semua perhatiannya untukku.

Aku mengintip ruang bermain melalui lubang di dinding.

Bohong jika kubilang, aku tak iri dengan mereka.

Mereka boleh bilang mereka iri padaku karena aku diperhatikan Watari, tapi aku lebih iri dengan mereka. Mereka bisa bercanda, tertawa, berbagi rasa. Penuh kehangatan dan kegembiraan yang mendalam. Aku tak pernanh merasakan kehangatan itu. Aku tak pernah merasakan enaknya punya teman yang bisa selalu ada di samping kita.

Kuhela nafas panjang, lalu kembali menelusuri kata demi kata yang tertulis dalam buku. Buku yang sedang kubaca berjudul A Philosopher's Friendship. Ini novel fiksi pertama yang kubaca setelah selama ini aku diracuni buku-buku filosofi, sains, alkimia, dan yang lainnya. Buku yang luar biasa—aku tak bisa berhenti membacanya.

Sampai akhirnya aku tertidur, dan aku bermimpi. Aku melihat sebuah cahaya. Cahanya itu berwujud seperti manusia. Cahaya itu mengulurkan tangannya padaku, dan berkata:

"Tunggulah, kau akan memilikiku sebagai temanmu."

Kuterima uluran tangan dan cahaya itu meresap ke seluruh tubuhku. Aku merasakan kehangatan yang selama ini ingin sekali kurasakan.

-Flashback mode :OFF-

Dan sekarang aku tahu, cahaya itu adalah Light Yagami.

***

"Watari..?"

Aku ternganga menatap layar laptopku. Tak percaya. Layar itu bertuliskan All Data Deletion. Aku memerintahkan Watari untuk menghapus data-data dan informasi jika sesuatu terjadi padanya. Berarti... terjadi sesuatu dengannya! Ada apa? Kurasa ini ulah shinigami itu!

Dan, setelah Watari, pasti aku.

Ini perbuatan shinigami itu, pasti dibawah komando Kira-- Yagami Light.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Watari??" Matsuda-san mulai panik.

"Tenanglah, Matsuda-san," selaku sambil mengambil sendok. "Semuanya, shinigami itu... shinigami itu... ukkh!"

"Ryuuzaki??"

Dadaku sesak, sakit sekali. Jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak. Jemariku bergetar. Sakit.... seluruh energi tubuhku terkuras untuk menahan rasa sakit itu. Kakiku terkulai, aku jatuh dari kursiku. Sial.. apa ini serangan jantung? Apa ini akhir hidupku? Yang kurasakan hanyalah kesakitan luar biasa...

Di ambang kesadaranku aku melihat Yagami-kun menopang tubuhku. Aku bisa melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri ia menampakkan wajah iblisnya padaku yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dia Kira, dan dia telah mengalahkan aku.

Aku benar-- seharusnya akulah yang menang.

Tapi kematianku, adalah kekalahanku yang terbesar.

Kau tahu apa yang kurasakan, Yagami-kun? Aku kecewa... aku sangat sedih sekali...Persahabatan pertamaku, persahabatan pertama dan terkhirku, adalah persahabatan yang penuh dengan kebohongan. Malah aku tak pantas untuk berteman dengan Yagami-kun dan dia juga tak pantas untuk berteman denganku.

Hanya satu kebenaran yang ada dalam persahabatan kami....

bahwa ia benar-benar membuatku merasakan hangatnya persahabatan.

Aku bersyukur dengan persahabatan ini, Yagami-kun. Setidaknya aku merasakan hangatnya pertemanan, meskipun hanya sesaat dan penuh dengan kebohongan. Meskipun kau bersembunyi di balik kebohonganmu dan menjadi musuh dalam selimut bagiku. Dan meskipun kau membuat Rem membunuhku, aku berterimakasih pernah merasakan persahabatan ini. Arigatou, Yagami-kun.

***

Selesai juga akhirnya!! Fyuh... kelihatan banget obsesi author sama OOC-nya yah...XD^^

Ampuni saya L!!! -ngabur liat L bawa-bawa belati buat mbante author-

Ah, ya udah deh! Gimana penpiknya? Bagus? Silahkan puji. Jelek? Silahkan kritik. Salurkan aspirasi Anda! Kalo nggak, ngapain juga ada review, wkwkwkwk...

Dakara,

Review, Onegaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!


End file.
